Fearless
by TubaChick101
Summary: I broke free from captivity and have disobeyed orders. The only reason I was allowed life was to kill my father: Hamato Leonardo. I am told he is a horrible creature who killed my master, but I am determined to find the truth and choose my own path. **100 Reviews! Thanks guys! :D**
1. Chapter 1 On the Run

**Note from the author: I do not own TMNT, I just own the OC (who hath no name in the first chapter ;D), enjoy!**

I have no name. No real name anyways. I am currently running for my life, Foot ninjas are hot on my trail; I knew that I wouldn't escape so easily, but I had to try. My father doesn't know I exist, yet I have been trained and brought up to be like him in all ways that are convenient to Mistress Karai.

I have nothing. I know only what I am told, and I am told that my father, Hamoto Leonardo, killed my original master, and he must die.

I cut through an alley, my jet black hair trails behind me in the cold wind. I must keep running, if they catch me, I will surely be sentenced to death. Disobedience is not tolerated, if I fail to escape, then I will be beaten and tortured into submission, and I will have a slow and gruesome death. That is what I am told.

I jump into a nearby man hole, hoping to lose them. My chances are slim, very slim. I know that, but I have nothing worth living for if I stay with the Foot. If I can escape, if I can earn my freedom…then what?

I haven't thought that far ahead, so all I can do now is hope for an escape, pray for a safe future, and reflect on the events that have led up to this point…

_Mistress Karai walks in circles around me, looking me up and down, she clicks her tongue, "My my my, you have grown. You look more like your father every day. But he is of no importance to you, he is not your family, he did not raise you. Shredder did. He did not train you, I did. He did not save you, Shredder is the one you owe your life to. Why are you here?"_

_I licked my lips before answering, "I am here only because the Shredder saved me, he allowed me to live, and I am forever in his debt." I nonchalantly recite these words, these are not my thoughts, this is my script, and this is a role I play. A mere character, my lines are written for me by strangers, I follow the director's orders, without say, without question._

"_Who is your family?"_

"_The Foot."_

"_Where do your loyalties lie?"_

"_With the Foot."_

"_Who is your true father?"_

"_Shredder."_

"_Who killed your father? Who took your master from you?"_

"_Leonardo."_

"_And how shall he be punished?"_

_I ignore the swelling lump in my throat and recite what is expected of me._

"_Leonardo must die."_

_Mistress Karai nods approvingly, "You have come far. But there is much more work to be done."_

_I am escorted to my chamber by two foot ninjas. I look at the security cameras as I walk through the halls, stationed guards watch my every move as I pass them by. _

_When I am secured in my room, I look at the girl who was once so hopeful. My mirror is one of the few pleasures I am allowed. My jet black hair came just past my shoulders, my hazel brown eyes look through a baby blue colored ninja mask. I look at myself, wondering how I could look like Leonardo. We have some similar qualities, but I take after my mother more. _

_I was created with Leonardo's DNA, it was injected into a female Foot ninja that was willing and built for what was desired of me. When I was born I inherited some mammalian physical traits, such as hair, five fingers on each hand, five toes on each foot, the human blood interfered with a few turtle traits, I do not have a shell. I have a full plastron, and the bony plates that have grown on my back are darker and have a harder feel. If not for my green skin, all I would require to blend in with the human race is a shirt and jeans._

_I looked at myself, unable to look away. Was Leonardo really so terrible? And what was he like? How can people compare me to him whenever I no nothing about him? It makes no since…_

I shake my head, hoping to rid myself of the memories. They won't go away, I can't run from my past. I will break free. I will not be afraid.

I will be fearless.

I have finally escaped from the ninjas pursuing me, but my victory is only temporary. I have taken refuge in an old abandoned warehouse near a junkyard, I am resting here tonight, tomorrow I will find a way to disguise myself.

I lay down on the cold, hard floor of the warehouse, wondering what Leonardo would do. I was told he has a fearless spirit, what is it like to live without fear? Without worrying what will happen?

I am afraid of many things. I am afraid of heights, bees, death, the Foot, Purple Dragons, guns, falling, swords, I am afraid of much more than that.

I shiver, it's hard being cold blooded.

I close my eyes and let sleep take over me.

…

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo were on one of their late night patrols, Leo was on point. Casey had called saying that he saw some Foot ninjas roaming around, and they were checking it out.

Don shook his head as they ran, "What would the Foot be up to now?"

Mikey piped up, "Yeah, I thought they were history after Shred Head was taken out."

They came to a stopping point, Raph looked around, "Casey said they were here."

They were on one of the darker edges of town, most everything that was here was run down, abandoned, or harbored trouble. Perfect place for the Foot to hide out.

All four snapped to attention when they heard a soft rustling noise coming from the ground beneath them. They looked over the edge of the rooftop, careful to stay hidden.

Foot ninjas were climbing out of a nearby manhole, out of the shadows a ninja met them.

"Well?"

The seven ninjas shrugged in defeat, one of them spoke, "She got away. We lost her."

"Mistress Karai will be most disappointed. I shall send out search parties, we must not lose her. If she leaves town, we may not ever catch her. Retrace your steps, keep looking, she couldn't have gotten far. I will convey the news to Mistress Karai."

The seven ninjas nodded before disappearing into the night in search of their slave.

Don whispered, "What girl are they talking about?"

Leo had remained silent up to this point, "Come on, we should follow them, we might figure out what they're looking for."

…

_My feet hit the cold, wet pavement as I run from my pursuers. I come to a dead end, there is no way out. The rain is coming down in hard sheets, soaking my mask and my gear. My hair clings to the side of my face and I choke back tears, I cannot let them catch me._

_I turn around and set my stance, maybe I can fight my way past them._

_I see a shadows, mere black figures, I cannot make out any distinct features on any of them. Two shadows calmly walk towards me, a third one comes from behind me, how did he get there?_

_I turn to face the third one, and I see a fourth shadow above him. The fourth shadow jumps from the rooftop and lands in front of me, something inside me is too scared to fight._

_Why can't I just be fearless? Like my father. Fearless…_

_As the fourth one calmly inches closer, my breathing becomes unsteady, I know I'm about to die. I'm too scared to fight, my arms won't move, my knees grow weaker with every second that goes by._

_The rain is letting up slightly, and the fourth pursuer is now looking down on me, I can now see his face clearly._

_I am now looking into Leonardo's eyes, the eyes of the turtle I am supposed to kill._

_I can't do it._

_I won't._

_The rain dies down even more, I see Raphael stand behind Leonardo, I turn and see Donatello and Michelangelo. They will not hurt me. _

_But I know I have to hurt them._

"NO!"

I jerk up and my voice pierces the silence, it was just a dream.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 What the Shell?

Casey and April followed along, both intently listening to what the guys had found, they were all gathered in the turtles' living area.

Leo was explaining what they had overheard, "…something about a slave, apparently she was created and trained to be some sort of assassin."

Donnie spoke, "We have a slight suspicion that we are the intended target. We still don't know what she looks like or why she broke out."

April raised an eyebrow, "How are you guys going to find that out?"

Mikey piped up, "Maybe if we asked nicely they would give us our answers."

Raph smacked the back of his head, "Dimwit."

"Hey!"

Leo interrupted, "Guys, focus."

Casey looked at Leo, "So, how _are_ you going to find out?"

Donnie sighed, "There might be a chance we could break into their hideout and search for answers, with their 'slave' being on the loose, the Foot will be otherwise occupied, there wouldn't be as many members keeping guard. "

Leo nodded, "We need to get an idea on what this 'slave' looks like, she could be anywhere, or anyone. I just hope we find her before the Foot."

"Or before she changes her mind and decides to come looking for us." Raph interjected.

…

I squinted my eyes in the sunlight, it's stupid to look for clothes in broad daylight, but the Foot are least likely to attack me at this time of day, there would be too many witnesses.

I crouch behind what looks like a dumpster, but it must be filled with old and used clothes, because I don't smell rotting garbage. I look around, the workers are all inside on their lunch break, perfect.

I slowly lift the lid to the container and climb inside, it'll dim my chances of being seen.

I rummage through the clothes, I need something that will cover up as much as possible, I cannot let anyone see any of my skin, so I grab a black hoodie, gloves, ah man! I still need to find pants, there aren't any in this one.

Stupid humans and their stupid clothes, stupid stupid stupid. What's the point of clothes anyways? If their cold they have blankets.

I continue my search in a truck that must be used to transport the clothes, though I am not sure. I climb through the piles of clothes, finally finding some concealing pants, although, I do not understand why humans would put sparkling rocks on the rump of the jeans, it would just attract unwanted attention. Humans are strange, very strange.

I slip on the clothes and climb out, I hear people talking and approaching, so I run to the nearest hiding place, I do not dare look back.

…

Later that night, April and Casey were suited up, and listening to the overall plan for their search.

"…Casey and April, you're with Mikey, see if you can find anything that could lead us to the girl's whereabouts."

Don nodded, "Take the Battle Shell. Leo, Raph, and I will work our way inside and see if we can get anything on the girl's origin and abilities, if she's so important that the Foot is searching this much for her, she could be dangerous."

"Call us if you see anything or run into trouble." Leo said.

"Kay. I call shotgun!" Mikey beamed.

Casey spoke up, "I'm driving!"

Splinter came out of his room. "Be careful, my sons. I have been meditating on this for some time, I am still uncertain of the situation."

Leonardo bowed, "Yes, Sensei."

I pulled the hood of my jacket up over my head and continued to walk through the crowding people. New York is even busier than I've ever imagined, Mistress Karai instructed me on how to get around in a place like this, but I have never actually experienced the hustle of New Yorkers like this. It's way crazier than I thought.

I keep my head down and make sure to stay far away from the streets, it almost seems like I'm squishing myself against the buildings I pass by, I want to be as close to an alleyway as humanly possible in case I need to make a quick getaway.

I am currently searching for a place to stay, it's not safe to stay in one place for too long. I turn into a dark alley and sit behind a trash can. I wonder what human girls do at night. I'm sure they aren't reading books on legendary warriors or learn the quickest ways to kill someone.

I jump when I hear footsteps, I slowly peep around the can and see a lady digging out keys for the back door to a warehouse that looked annexed to a run down store. I hear more footsteps, and I watch three men slowly approach the woman, and I doubt they're here to ask directions.

The blonde one sneered as he cupped a hand around her mouth, the lady's eyes widened and she let out a muffled scream.

I jumped out from my hiding place and clenched my teeth as my fist connected with the man's jaw. He fell to the damp pavement, and just a shot in the dark here, but I'm pretty sure his friends aren't too happy with me.

…

April, Casey, and Mikey were heading to the designated spot where they would meet up with the others, all was quiet, and very, very boring. Mikey was disappointed that there wasn't much action.

Mikey groaned, "Next time, I'm staying with my bros. No offense."

Casey shook his head, "None taken."

April was on the phone with Donnie, "…nothing new. Just a couple of muggers here and there, what about you guys?"

…

Leo, Donnie, and Raph were sitting in the air ducts, Donnie was hacking and downloading security footage and data files from the systems main frame. They found a few files on the 'slave's' growth progression: Height, weight, age, but so far, nothing that would identify her. Raph was growing impatient.

Donnie snapped his fingers, he whispered, "Yes! I got something. I was finally able to find something on her origin, I just have to-"

Leo cut him off, "Good. Download it and let's get out of here before we trip off some kind of alarm. We can investigate more when we are back at the lair."

…

I dodge another punch, the lady ran away screaming a minute ago, I need to get out of here before the cops arrive. I noticed that these guys have Purple Dragon tattoos, I've heard of these guys. The Foot has been at war with them for some time now.

I knocked the first two thugs out in almost no time flat, this one is stubborn.

He grits his teeth and throws another punch, I grab him by the wrist and throw him onto the ground. He sits himself up, groaning in pain. He looks at me, I look him in the eyes, "Stay down." I warn.

His eyes widen in shock and realization, "Hey! You're one of 'em frog freaks! I didn't' know there was a girl!"

That did it, I turn and ran, ignoring the shouts I heard from behind me.

"Hey! I ain't finished wit ya! Get back here ya frog girl!"

I need to be more careful next time, I can't let word get around about my existence.

…

The four turtles and their two friends were gathered around Donnie's computer screen, Donnie clicked through information, trying to find photos that were uploaded. Donnie's eyes lit up, "Found it."

He clicked, and all eyes widened.

Raph spoke first, "What the shell?"

All five pairs of eyes were now glued on Leo. "You have a daughter?" Raph shook his head, "Man, ya think ya know a guy…"

Leo blinked and shook his head, attempting to get over the shock. "This isn't right, I don't have a daughter."

Donnie turned back to the computer. "Well, according to this, she is yours. I've pulled up some information on her DNA, her mother was injected with a special type of serum… it contained your DNA and impregnated her with…um, she doesn't have a name."

Leo squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Okay. I need to…think about this for a while. It's a lot to soak in…"

April nodded, "Call us if you need anything." Casey and April left.

Mikey was surprisingly quiet, he just looked at the image of the girl on the computer screen. Donnie noticed his sudden down hearted mood. "Hey, you okay?"

Mikey shook his head. "They made a slave out of Leo's daughter, our _niece, _what if we can't find her? What if we do? What if she doesn't like us? What if Leo-"

"Mikey, everything will be fine. We'll find her, she'll be okay."

"What about Leo?"

Donnie sighed. "He needs some time to think."

…

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even meditate. I'm a _father_, and my daughter is…who knows where. What am I supposed to do? I can't just leave her out on the streets to fend for herself. I can't let the Foot turn her into a slave.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

Splinter slowly came into the room, compassion and worry were clearly written on his face, I know that look well. Master Splinter is silent, but his eyes tell a different story. I sigh. "They told you?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes. I have been informed about your…daughter."

I flinch, that word… "daughter", it's used so lightly, but right now, it carries much more meaning. What am I going to do?

Splinter noticed my reaction. "I understand that you are confused, and even scared…but I trust that however you choose to go about this, it will be the right decision." Splinter paused before adding, "I trust that you will be a great father."

Splinter left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: okay, since construction, I have been combining the chapters and making them longer, for the newbie readers, please review! Feedback is appreciated! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Safe and Sound

Raph watched Splinter leave Leo's room. "How is he?"

Splinter sighed. "He is confused, and scared. This is not easy for him."

"It ain't easy for any of us." Raph thought to himself, _'To think she's still out there on her own… Leo's daughter…'_

…

I am on the rooftop of an apartment building, I need to find a place to stay, I sigh and scratch at the fabric of the jacket. Clothes are so restricting.

I pull off the jacket and jeans, wrapping them into a bundle. Much better. I'll keep the gloves.

I'm cold though, I need to warm up. I look around, I am completely alone, good. I smile, clutch the clothes to my side and start running. I leap across rooftops, no destination, no mission, no real responsibilities, it feels so amazing to be free.

I slowed to a stop, something doesn't feel quite right… not wrong, just not right.

I have a feeling I'm being watched.

…

_**10 minutes earlier…**_

Raph couldn't stand to watch his brother mope around. Sure, it was a shock, but was it really that bad? He impatiently paced in front of the living area's couch, Mikey looked up at his older brother. "Dude, could you do that somewhere else? You're making me dizzy."

Raph scowled, "We should try to find her. I can't take staying here while she's out there running for her life."

Mikey nodded sympathetically, "I feel ya bro. But we need to give Leo some time, how would you feel to find out you had a kid?"

Raph didn't have an answer. A voice came from behind them. "Raph's right."

Both brothers turned and looked at Leo. "I need some fresh air. Clear my head…maybe we'll find something."

Mikey stood and clapped Leo on the shoulder, "We got your back bro. You don't have to do this alone."

Donnie came and stood beside Mikey. "Yeah, we'll find her."

…

I shiver as I hear a clap of thunder ring above my head. I have a love-hate relationship with rain. I like to think that it washes away the pain of life, but it can be so painful and cold and…dreary. I flinch and hold my breath. I'm not alone.

I hear faint footsteps behind me, they are getting closer. I don't take the time to look behind me, I take off sprinting. Another clap of thunder and it starts to rain.

I still hear them, they're getting close.

…

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were struggling to keep up with Leo. They found her. They were engaged in a game of ninja tag when Leo spotted her. He ran in her direction before any of his brothers could react. Leo was even wearing out Mikey, who's usually the fastest of the four.

Leo pushed himself to run faster when he saw her take off, he wasn't about to lose her before he even met her.

…

My feet hit the cold, wet pavement as I run from my pursuers. I come to a dead end, there is no way out. The rain is coming down in hard sheets, soaking my mask and my gear. My hair clings to the side of my face and I choke back tears, I cannot let them catch me.

I turn around and set my stance, maybe I can fight my way past them.

I see a shadows, mere black figures, I cannot make out any distinct features on any of them. Two shadows calmly walk towards me, a third one comes from behind me, how did he get there?

I turn to face the third one, and I see a fourth shadow above him. The fourth shadow jumps from the rooftop and lands in front of me, something inside me is too scared to fight.

Why can't I just be fearless? Like my father. Fearless…

As the fourth one calmly inches closer, my breathing becomes unsteady, I know I'm about to die. I'm too scared to fight, my arms won't move, my knees grow weaker with every second that goes by.

The rain is letting up slightly, and the fourth pursuer is now looking down on me, I can now see his face clearly.

I am now looking into Leonardo's eyes, the eyes of the turtle I am supposed to kill.

I can't do it.

I won't.

The rain dies down even more, I see Raphael stand behind Leonardo, I turn and see Donatello and Michelangelo. They will not hurt me.

This is just like my dream, just like what I saw… it feels all too real. I relax, I feel safe, and scared all at the same time. Can I even trust them?

Leonardo is still holding my gaze, he doesn't look like he's going to hurt me, he seems to be searching for something to say.

…

Mikey, Donnie, and Raph remained silent. They didn't know what to say to the girl. Leo was searching for the right thing to say, he didn't want to scare her off.

But Leo wasn't the first to speak, the girl was. She cleared her throat, visibly attempting to find her courage. "Uhm…hi.." She practically squeaked.

Leo was relieved that she wasn't too afraid. He knelt so that he wasn't towering over her. "Hey…it's okay, we're here to help you."

…

He's here to help me? Why?

I look behind me, Michelangelo and Donatello had soft expressions on their faces, maybe they are here to help. I turn back to Leonardo. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you don't belong with the Foot, and you shouldn't have to be afraid."

I didn't reply. I am so scared, what if the Foot comes after them for helping me? I look at the ground, tears blurred my vision.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down…_

I felt Leo's hand on my shoulder, "It's okay. We won't let anyone hurt you."

Raph spoke next, "Yeah. Come with us, we'll protect ya kid."

I looked at each one of them, looking them in the eyes, they seemed sincere. I nodded. "Okay."

Leo smiled and stood up, reaching out a hand for me to take. I took it, and they led the way back to their home.

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now…_

I looked at Michelangelo, he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I hope they know what they're getting into, they don't know how much trouble I bring.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_

_..._

Leo punched a code in the key pad and led the girl inside. She gasped. "Wow! It's so big." Her eyes widened and she looked above her and spun around, "You guys live here?"

Mikey beamed. "Yup. Mi Casa e su casa."

Raph grunted. "Great, now he's an idiot in two languages."

Mikey glared at his brother. "Hey!"

…

While Michelangelo and Raphael were fighting, Leonardo led me to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? We have orange juice, apple juice, water, milk…"

"Um, apple juice please. Thank you."

I watched Leonardo get out a cup, these guys were so nice. Why would Karai tell me otherwise? What harm could they do?

Leonardo sat across from me, "So what's your name?"

I looked at my hands, I was never given a name, though I have been called many horrible things… none of which are appropriate for a little girl to repeat. Leonardo's eyes narrowed in concern when he saw my discomfort.

I wrung my hands nervously. "Uh, I don't really have one. Nobody's ever given me a name."

Leonardo raised an eye ridge. "We'll have to fix that."

…

Hun looked down at three of his gang members. "You saw WHAT?"

One of them stuttered, "I-it was one of them green mutant freaks. She was alone."

Hun raised an eyebrow, "She?"

The three nodded, "Y-yeah."

Hun smiled. "This could be most useful."

…

Splinter watched as Leo led the girl to his room to find a book. He turned to Donatello. "She appears to like it here. She is still nervous though."

Donatello nodded. "She's warming up to Leo."

Splinter smiled to himself. _'This girl will change our family for the better…'_

…

I followed Leonardo to his room, he says that everyone needs a name, he says that a name is something that should identify and represent who you are. I never knew a name was so important, I always thought it was just a measly word. Big deal. Apparently not.

Leonardo's room is so organized, his books are alphabetically aligned on the shelves of his bookcase, his candles are neatly placed around the room, his bed is made, whoa. I never put this much thought in the neatness of my small room.

Do I smell…lavender? Hm.

…

I led the girl to my room, while she was looking around, I picked up my journal. I usually use it to write down dreams that I've had, or visions that I saw, sometimes I sketched, but when I found out about my daughter, I wrote about it. What I felt, what I worried about, I even wrote down some names that I liked. Donnie said she didn't have a name, I took the liberty of finding one, just in case that were true.

I had narrowed it down to three names: Yukiko, Michiko, or Katsumi.

I look at the girl out of the corner of my eye, which one would fit her best? Yukiko is a Japanese name meaning "rare child", well, she is rare, it's not every day a mutant turtle's DNA is hijacked and used to breed an assassin.

Michiko is a Japanese name meaning "beautiful wise child", she seems to be very intelligent and aware of her surroundings, maybe wise describes her.

Katsumi is a Japanese name meaning "victorious beauty", man, choosing a name is hard. I don't know how Splinter did it. All three are good names, and they should all fit her just fine.

…

I look at Leonardo's books, they all look so interesting, in my nine years I have never seen so many books. Books were usually brought to me to study, I never had a choice in what I wanted to read.

I look over at Leonardo, he seems to be thinking hard about something. He's been really nice to me, I like him way more than Karai and my keepers.

I walked up to him. "Penny for your thoughts."

Leo looked up from the journal and smiled. "I need your input on something. I have three names, they all fit you, so I'll let you decide."

I nodded, I'm sort of excited, I've never had a name before. "Shoot."

"Yukiko means 'rare child', Michiko means 'beautiful wise child', and Katsumi means 'victorious-"

"That one!" My eyes widened in excitement when he told me of the last one, Leonardo jumped when I cut him off though.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm…sorry. I just, um, like that word. 'Victorious', it's an empowering word…"

Leonardo surprisingly appeared to understand. "Katsumi, 'victorious beauty', it fits you."

I smiled, what on earth was Karai thinking?

…

Karai slammed her fist into the wall, "You LOST IT?"

The reporting Foot ninjas jumped at her words and nodded. "Y-yes, Mistress Karai, we have searched the underground and have scoured throughout New York City, she's gone."

"GONE? Nothing is just 'gone', she's just a kid! She doesn't have enough sense to leave town, she doesn't know how to handle herself with humans! Find her! I don't care if we have to tear New York apart piece by piece, bring her back!"

The five ninjas nodded vigorously . "Y-yes, Mistress Karai."

Karai smiled. "One more thing, when you find her, make sure she feels welcome…we don't need her running off again."

"As you wish, Mistress Karai."

…

Leonardo brought me a pillow and some blankets for me to sleep on the couch, he said that him and his brothers are going to fix a room for me, they shouldn't have to do that, they don't even know me.

I sat down on the couch, tears welling up in my eyes. Leonardo came and handed me the blankets, but his encouraging smile faded when he saw me attempt to hold back tears. He sat down next to me, "What's wrong Katsumi?"

I allowed a faint smile, I really do like having a name. I sniffled. "I am really grateful to you all, but you shouldn't go through all this trouble for me Leonardo. I don't need a name, or a room, or shelter. I shouldn't even be here, they'll find me you know, Karai will punish me severely for leaving, and she might even kill me for befriending you."

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world…_

Leonardo shook his head. "Don't think that way, we won't let anyone hurt you. And forget about the room, it's no problem Kat."

_Where everybody stands and keeps score…_

Leonardo patted my shoulder before adding, "And call me Leo. You don't always have to be so formal."

_Keep your eyes open…_

"Why are you guys doing this?"

_Everybody's waiting, for you to break down…_

"Because we care about you." Leonar-Leo stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard…_

"Why? You don't know me at all!" I choked back sobs as Leo pulled me into a hug.

_Every lesson forms a new scar…_

…

I sat there hugging Katsumi. Searching my mind for an answer, why am I doing this? Why do I feel connected to her? Katsumi cried harder. "See? You d-don't even kn-know why you're doing this!"

"Yes I do."

She looked up at me, her eyes are filled with anger and fear, "Oh yeah? Why?"

_They never thought you'd make it this far…_

…

Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Splinter were each watching the exchange. Donnie looked up from his work, Splinter cracked open the door of his room and watched, Raph was standing at the entryway of the dojo, and Mikey looked down from the second floor. All four witnesses had enough common sense to know better than to interfere, it might make her close up from them all together.

"See? You d-don't even kn-know why you're doing this!"

"Yes I do."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

Each pair of ears leaned in ever so slightly to hear his answer, even they were curious as to how Leo would answer her.

_Keep your feet ready…_

_Heartbeat steady…_

Leonardo softly said, "That's what you do in a family. You look out for each other."

_Keep your eyes open…_

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from author: the lyrics in italics are from "Safe and Sound" and "Eyes Open", both by Taylor Swift. Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Never Grow Up

Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron. "I still think that the walls should have been painted pink."

Leo shook his head. "She said her favorite colors are baby blue and soft lavender."

Mikey picked up a box from behind him. "I got these for her."

Leo opened the box and smirked. "I think she'll like them."

Mikey grinned. "No kid should go without stuffed animals."

...

April and Casey made their way to the turtles' lair, they've been anxious to meet the elusive "Katsumi" that they have heard...surprisingly little about. The guys have kept things under wraps, all they were told is they didn't want to do anything to betray her trust, she's still a little nervous.

April was just glad she wasn't the only girl in their little circle of friends anymore.

...

I was meditating in the dojo. The boys are busy with something, I'm not sure what, but Michelange-er...Mikey, insisted that I wait for them to finish.I jolted out of meditation, I had felt something, something unnerving.

I closed my eyes again and concentrated on my breathing.

_I walk down a dark path, I can't see anything but black. I hear a familiar voice call out to me. I cannot put a name to the voice, but I know that the voice isn't welcoming._

_I see a light in front of me, It grows closer, I see a figure under the light, no wait, four figures._

_I come closer and I gasp in horror, chained to the wall are the turtles. All unconcsious._

_I hear the voice a gain, I can't make out what their saying, I feel my hand grasp something, I look down and see a dagger glinting in the blinding light above me._

_I walk towards Leonardo, my mind is protesting, but for some reason my body isn't obeying my mind's commands, I reach him, I raise the dagger above my head, ready to strike, Leonardo awakens and looks me in the eyes._

_"Why?" His voice is raspy and weak. "We trusted you."_

_My hand starts shaking, I feel the muscles in my arm try to bring the dagger down into Leonardo's neck, but I am holding it back the best I can. Leonardo squeezes his eyes shut. "We gave you everything..."_

_I hear another voice calling me, it's taunting me, wait, I recognize that voice... it sounds playful and persistent..._

_"Yooooooooohooooooooooooo! Kat? Wakey wakey! Heellooo?"_

_Mikey?_

I open my eyes to find Mikey waving his hands in front of me and making faces. He smiles playfully. "Oh good. Welcome back to earth. You're almost as bad as Leo!"

I blink my eyes, he is obviously unaware of the terror I am feeling, what if that was another vision? What if it's supposed to come true?

Mikey grabs me by the hand and jerks me up while running his mouth about a surprise, I am too busy dwelling on what I saw to really hear what he's saying. I feel so numb from all the confusion and fear and do not protest as Mikey drags me up the stairs. He's still talking. Does he ever stop?

He takes me to the end of the hallway on the second floor, and stops in front of a door, his room?

Mikey opens the door. "Dudette, welcome to your new room!"

I gasp, Leo, Raph, and Donnie yell "Surprise!", I don't respond, I just stumble into the room. Wow. Just, wow. They did this for me?

...

I look at Katsumi, she silently walks into her room, she has a familiar look on her face, I recognize it. I frown, that's the look she had whenever she was trying not to cry. She takes in everything and starts to spin around the room.

_To you, everything's funny. You have nothing to regret..._

She stops spinning and looks at me. Yeah, she's definately trying not to cry. "Katsumi..."

She must have known what I was thinking, because she gave me an 'I'll be fine' look.

_I'd give all I have honey if you could stay like that..._

I look over at my brothers, they seemed to have cought her mood too. Mikey frowned in concern, "Are you okay Kat?"

She looks at the ground. "Thank you so much for the room guys, really, you shouldn't have done this."

Oh boy, here we go again. "Katsumi..."

I look at Donnie, he nods understandingly and leaves the room, Mikey and Raph catch on and follow him out.

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up...just stay this little..._

Katsumi sits on the bed and looks over at the cluster of stuffed animals Mikey arranged. She grabs a stuffed panda bear and hugs it tight to her chest.

I sit down next to her on the bed. "Katsumi, what's going on?"

_I won't let nobody hurt you..._

I can tell she's holding something back, she's scared of something. "Katsumi..."

She lets out a sob and drops her panda bear, she clutches to my side and starts crying uncontrolably.

"Katsumi, it's okay, if this is about the room-"

"N-no. It's not about th-the room", she says between sobs. "I-I'm so s-scared."

That was definately not expected. Scared?

_Won't let no one break your heart..._

"What are you scared of?"

"What if my vision comes true?"

_No, no one will desert you..._

"What vision?"

She cries some more before softly answering me.

"The vision where I have to kill you."

Leonardo's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

I hiccuped. "My other vision came true, the vision I had of killing you...what if that one happens too?"

Leonardo shook his head. "That won't happen. I won't let it, and I know that you wouldn't try to hurt us."

Somehow those words weren't much comfort. Leonardo sighed. "Would you like for me to help you out with...this? I could teach you some meditative techniques that might help you regain control of your nightmares and your fears. Master Splinter would also be willing to help."

I nodded. I'll do whatever I have to in order to prevent that vision from coming true.

...

Mikey was enthusiastically telling April and Casey how they found Katsumi. "...and then...SWISH! We swept around her, and then, and then, THUD! I landed in front of her, and she cried tears of joy, because she knew that I had come to save her. And the rest is history. The end."

Donnie sighed. "That's definitely not how I remember it."

"Well, I might have tweaked it just a little..."

Raph snorted. "Pfft, a little?"

Mikey stuck his tongue out at the red clad turtle. April rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself, "I'm really hope you guys don't rub off on her too much..."

...

I walked towards the group that had gathered in the living area, Mikey and Raph were at it again, and I saw two people I have never seen before, they must be the friends that Leo told me about.

A red headed lady with emerald green eyes met my gaze and jumped up from her seat at the couch. "Hey! You must be Katsumi. I'm April, the guys have told me so much about you."

She extended a hand towards me, which I took. I returned her warm smile. "Glad to know I'm not the only girl in their group. Mikey has told me a lot about you two as well." I shifted my gaze to the dark haired man, his hair appeared to have a blue tint to it. "You must be Casey Jones."

We shook hands, Leo seemed to have relaxed, what was he worried about? I can be social when I choose to be.

...

Mikey picked up his shell cell. "Who wants to order pizza?" He turned to Katsumi. "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Uhm, I have never had pizza, but-"

Mikey's eyes widened in sheer terror. "WHAT? You have NEVER had PIZZA? Like...ever? I don't know what I'd do without pizza, it's a miracle you've lasted this long little dudette."

Katsumi's eyes were still wide, she looked at Leo, as if to ask for help. She squirmed under his over bearing pizza passion. "Um...okay..."

Mikey shook his head. "No neice of mine will not know the joy that comes from pizza. I am going to order the ooiest gooiest greasiest cheesiest pizza ever to be found in New York." Mikey started to dial a number into his phone, a slight hint of determination in his eyes, it was a look that interested and worried Katsumi.

Finally she shook her head. "Oh, um, Mikey, it's fine, really, I mean, I'm not that hungry." Just then, a small, but noticable soft growl came from Katsumi's stomach. Her eyes widened and her lime green face darkened in embarrassment.

Mikey shook his head and held the phone to his ear, Raph chuckled under his breath, Donnie bit back a laugh, and Leo just smiled.

...

_'Niece.'_

I try not to smile when I remember what Mikey said. _'Niece.'_

So he thought of me as family? Maybe. Hopefully.

As soon as I remembered the emotional training that I have had, those thoughts seemed to diminish. I was told that nobody would ever truly want me, nobody would ever really care about some worthless turtle girl. I was once called a cheap knock off of Leonardo, is this an act? Are they just being nice to me?

_'Niece.'_

If Mikey thinks of me as a neice, does Leo think of me as a daughter?

I shook my head and forced a smile. I try to concentrate on what Donnie was saying, but only catching bits and peices.

_'Niece.'_

I glance over at Leo, who was talking to April about something. _'Daughter.'_

I tear my eyes away from him, I was hoping for too much.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Lyrics in italics are from "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Dirty Dishes and Uncle Raph

I bit back the urge to heave an exasperated sigh. Before me, there is a mountain of cheese, sauce, crusty garlicy bread, and grease. Also known as: pizza.

To make things even more exciting, Mikey has retrieved a camera and is cheekily smiling and awaiting my first bite of pizza, his camera is steadily focused on my face...seriously?

I guess it's nice that he's excited for me, I've never had pizza before, so I guess this must be some kind of momentous occasion. I pick up a thick slice, look warily at the camera pointed at me, then dig in.

My eyes widen and I begin eating the pizza faster...this...is...amazing...

...

After we had pizza, April and Casey left. I walked to the kitchen carrying my plate to the sink, which was already filled to the brim with dirty dishes and cups. I rolled my eyes. Men are such slobs. I set my plate beside the sink and started to take the dishes out of the sink in order to declutter my soon to be work area. I started washing the dishes, I hope that no one catches me doing chores, they would tell me that I am a guest or that it isn't my responsibility, but it is. If they are going to insist that I stay, then I need to help out in some way. I continue to scrub the dishes, I start to hum a song that I heard playing in the background of one of the very predictable romantic comedy movies that the boys' own. I stop scrubbing and listen over the running water, I'm not alone. I slowly and cautiously tighten my fingers around the plate I am holding. I whirl around and throw the plate at the intruder.

I gasp in realization once my brain cought up with my reflexs, Raph picks himself up off the floor and looks at the shattered peices of glass that he barely dodged. He gives me an accusing glare and I smile sheepishly at him. I start picking up the remains of the plate.

"Uhm, sorry about that, I just, I mean, you caught me off guard. I-"

"S'no problem. You a Kelly Clarkson fan?"

I shot him a questioning look. He raised an eye ridge. "The song?"

"Oh! That, well I guess. I didn't know that was who sings it."

Raph walks towards the stack of wet clean plates and picks up a towel and starts drying. "Ya' know you're dad'll flip a table when he sees that you went outa your way to do this, right?"

I look to the ground and shrug my shoulders. "He'll learn to live with it."

I walked back to the sink after throwing away the peices of glass and continued washing dishes. Raph's words sunk in and echoed in my head, I stopped scrubbing. Raph stopped drying when he noticed my sudden change of mood. He raised an eye ridge.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

I looked down at my soap covered hands. _'Dad.'_

I shook my head and sighed. "I'm fine, thanks."

Raph didn't look convinced, but he let the matter drop. I decided to direct his attention somewhere else. "So, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"I don't listen to music much, when I do it's usually in my room when I'm liftin' weights or somethin' like that. It's usually hard core rock. Screamo music as Mikey puts it. What about you?"

"I don't listen to much music either. I don't really have much access to music..."

Raph notices the pained and distant look on my face and decides that it wouldn't be smart to continue this conversation. Maybe I should change the subject again.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

I sucked in a deep breath of air. "Are you, that is, have you ever been afraid of something?"

Raph looked up from drying the dishes, he smiled. I've never seen him smile. He chuckled to himself before answering. "Bugs."

My eyebrows knit together. "What?"

"Bugs scare me outa my shell. Don't matter how small they are, they creep me out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a stupid thing to be scared of. I mean, I've ran head first into a nasty mob of Foot Tech ninjas that were armed with guns, I have taken on the Shredder with my bros, I've seen some pretty messed up stuff in the world and didn't blinked an eye, but I see a baby spider and I flip. I swear those things are of the devil."

I handed him the last plate and looked at him, as if seeing him in a new light. This guy, this big tough burly guy, who prides himself on being the strongest of his brothers, is afraid of bugs. Wow. Will wonders ever cease?

"So what are you afraid of?"

Raph's voice drew me away from my train of thought. "I'm afraid of a lot of things. Bugs are on the list. I'm also afraid of the dark, and a lot of other stuff."

I picked up three of the dry plates and move towards the cabinet to put them away. This is kinda nice, talking to Raph. I haven't had any real chance to talk to him before, I've been too busy falling apart. My face flushes, omigosh, I must look like a total wimp to these guys!

I sigh and grab some more plates. I turn around and keep my eyes on the floor as I head to a cabinet. I stop dead in my tracks, my blood runs cold and my heart races in horror, there, by my foot, is a...a...

"COCKROACH!"

I scream and drop the plates. Raph's head snaps to where I was looking, when he catches sight of the roach he freaks.

"AHH!" Raph jumped onto the countertop and curled into a ball. I quickly joined him, I clutched his arm, and not soon after I heard the snap of a camera, I looked up and saw Mikey clutched his stomach, tears were welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over, he bit his lip and was trying to hold his laugh in. Mikey started rolling on the floor, howling in laughter.

I glared at him. "HELLO?! PROBLEM STILL THERE GENIUS!" Forget manners, there's a rogue roach on the loose!

By this time, Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter had come into the kitchen to see what was causing all of the commotion. Raph composed himself and slipped off the counter. I don't care about my pride, I'm not moving until the roach is taken care of. Leo looked at the wandering roach and calmly pressed his foot onto it. He looked at Raph, trying to hold down his own laughter. "Is everyone alright now?"

I slipped off the counter and shuffled my feet nervously. Then I smiled and looked at Raph, I pointed and laughed. "You big green baby! Ha!"

I cackled like a maniac and ran to my room to avoid any further embarassment, I ignored the grumbles from Raph that were pointed at me and listened to Mikey's taunting. I closed my bedroom door behind me and locked it. I hope Raph doesn't come after me once he's done with Mikey.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Yeah, I'm going to be doing some fluffly bonding chapters between Katsumi and the guys. Next chapter is either going to be Leo or Mikey. Donnie is going to come after Leo though, that's a for sure. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Jade Turtlette

I looked at my stuffed animals that lie on my bed, I still need to name all of them. A name is important. At least, to me it is.

I looked at the panda. I had decided to tie a blue ribbon around it's neck, I think it brings out his brown beady eyes. I layed on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I suppose things are looking up. I mean, Raph seems to like me. He isn't as mad as he was at first about the whole roach incident, but at least he hasn't pounded my face in like he almost did to Mikey. Raph wasn't too happy about is taunting...

I pick up the nameless panda and hold him above me. Poor guy still needs a name. It's going to dig at me until I figure out a name. I could call him Mr. Nobody for now. Doesn't have much of a meaning, or significance... but it's better than nothing, right? I sigh and set Mr. Nobody aside. I pick up the pink teddy bear and look into it's beady eyes. Her eyes are blue. Hmm... Serenity. I set Serenity aside and pick up the yellow turtle. Alex. I put him with the others that were named.

Three down, five to go. But I will worry about them tomorrow. I thought some more about today's events. I wonder what Leo is afraid of, if he's afraid of anything. I walk over to the book case, a whole shelf of books already. I look through for something to read. I smile softly when my eyes scan over some of the more elementary books that Mikey donated, like "The Polar Express", he says it's a Christmas classic. And then there was Dr. Suess's "The Cat in the Hat", apparently that is the "best book ever!", according to Mikey. Then there were various manuals and handbooks, compliments of Donnie, he says you never know when you'll have to know how to jump start an engine or fix a toaster. (He says that Leo is always breaking the toaster, and he wants to be sure that I am able to fix it in the event that I need it fixed and he is busy.) There were a few fairy tale books, Raphael's idea. Mikey told me that in private because Raph would be too proud to admit that he thought about me and considered what a little girl might want to read. My eyes stopped on a leatherbound journal with a lock on it. This was a gift from Leo. He gave it to me and said that journals are a good way to let out your feelings and thoughts in a safe and private way. He also gave me a sketchbook in case I felt like drawing out my feelings.

I looked at my stuffed animals, then back at the sketchbook. I grabbed it off the shelf and sat on my bed. I arranged the three named animals where Mr. Nobody was in the back, towering over Alex, who was sitting next to Serenity. I picked up my colored pencils and went to work, etching the details of their faces and eyes, paying close detail to the shading and definition of Serenity's short pink fur. Once I was done with the animals I started on the shadows and the background. I tapped my chin thoughtfully, what color should the background be? Blue? No. With Mr. Nobody's blue ribbon, adding more blue would leave me with too much blue. Green? Maybe. Lavender? Maybe. Lavender is pretty, but green would be more vibrant and youthful. I decided on the green background. At the bottom of my masterpeice I signed my name in cursive and wrote the date.

I looked over the drawing once again, I smile proudly and close the book before returning it to the bookcase. I hear a knock on my door. I press my ear to the door. "If it's Raph, please leave any whipped cream, food, or ketchup outside before you come in. I wouldn't want an infestation of roaches in my room, I don't want you to have nightmares."

I slap my hand over my mouth and snort in an attempt to hold back a laugh. Poor Raphael, I almost feel bad that I left him alone in the lion's den after the scare tonight. Almost.

I hear a chuckle. "Nice one little dudette! Can I come in?"

I giggle and open the door for Mikey. He bounds into the room and smiled cheekily at me. "You want to hear a bed time story before we have to leave for patrol?"

I blink. "What?"

"A bed time story. You won't be up when we get back, or at least you shouldn't be up when we get back, we tend to get back late. So do you want to hear a bedtime story before we go? Bedtime stories always helped me sleep when I was younger, and who better to tell you a story than your favorite uncle?"

"Um...sure."

Mikey removed my animals from the bed and pulled back the covers, I crawled into bed (not before grabbing Mr. Nobody) and Mikey sat on the end of the bed. I hugged Mr. Nobody to my chest. Mikey's story had a dramatic start (of course). "This is a story of a Justice Force Legend. He was powerless, like Batman, but that was what made him special. He thrived on the excitementl of whizzing over New York City without the pleasantries of powers..."

That was where he lost me. I was too busy memorizing what he looked like when he was telling his story, I'll want to draw him later. He makes wide gestures with his hands and adds sound effects, it's hard not to get sucked into his contagious excitement. His voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"THE TURTLE TITAN!"

I giggle. "The Turtle Titan? Does he have a sidekick?"

Mikey jumped off my bed and gave me a look that clearly said "Duh". "Of course!"

Mikey grabs my hands and pulls me out of bed, he lifts me up onto his shoulder and takes a heroic pose. "The Turtle Titan and his trusty sidekick: The Jade Turtlette!"

That did it. I double over into fits of laughter, this of course only encourages him even more. "Wherever there be a cry for help, the emerald heroes shall always-"

Leo opens the door and sticks his head in, cutting him off. "It's getting late, we need to go, and Katsumi needs to get some rest."

Mikey sets me down on my bed and pouts. "Aw, you're no fun dude."

Leo ignores his comment and looks at me. "Goodnight Katsumi."

"Goodnight Leo."

Mikey mumbles a goodnight and starts to leave.

"Wait!"

He stops and looks at me. "What is it little dudette?"

I grab Mr. Nobody again and look down at my hands. "Does, um, does the Turtle Titan ever get, ya know, scared? I mean, I know he could probably handle anything, but does he ever get scared? Sometimes?"

Mikey's expression softens (if that's even possible, this guy wears his emotions on his sleeve. Well, he would if he wore clothes...). "All the time little dudette. Every hero gets scared everynow and then, they just act tough to hide their fear from the bad guys."

I nod. "Okay. Thanks Mikey. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I hear my bedroom door click. I wait a minute before I get out my sketchbook and colors. I remember shading the two figures in my drawing before slipping into a much needed sleep.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: This is IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, what if I were to tell you that I was bringing Shadow Jones in later? Yes! I know I know, sorry for spoilers, but I need a second opinion. Shadow Jones: the nine year old that April and Casey adopt, should I make Shadow a boy or girl? Girl for some fluffy Katsumi/BFF fluff, or boy for some fluffy Katsumi/Shadow puppy love? Please send me a Private Message on this! (unless you have disabled your PM or are a guest, then leave it in a review.) Which would you rather see?**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Pancakes and Protective Papas

I yawned and stretched before slipping out of bed. I was awakened my the soft sounds of Leo practicing in the dojo, he wasn't being loud, I've always been a light sleeper. I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand: 6:37 am. Hm. Weird. Either I was really tired, or Leo slept in too. Usually I am up fifteen minutes after he is.

I grab my sketchbook from the bed and put it back in it's rightful place on the bookcase before cleaning myself up. I grab my mask and belt before heading to the bathroom. I placed the "Beware: Girl Showering" sign that Mikey made on the door handle before closing the door behind me. I take up a relatively short time in the shower, I was in and out in ten minutes. Besides, I was hoping to get some early meditating in before the others were up. (By "others", I mean Mikey, it is very hard to meditate when he is yelling at the television.)

I finished fastening my belt before heading to the dojo. I poked my head in and saw Leo performing his katas, he has tought me a few of them. I tip toe in and sit down in a lotus position. I was not here to meditate just yet, for now I wanted to watch.

Leo's movements are the most fluid of his four brothers, in my opinion, ninjitzu could easily pass as a type of dance. Yes, it's that beautiful. I suddenly wish that Serenity was here to watch him with me, I could use the company. By this time, Leo had realized that someone was watching him. He stopped practicing and turned to me. He smiled warmly. "Good morning Katsumi."

I returned the smile and nodded in his direction. "Good morning Leonardo. May I join you?"

Leo nodded and I stood and took my place next to him. Leo is always polite and includes me in his activities. Well, except patrol. He hasn't offered to take me with them, and I haven't asked. The first time I bid them goodbye before they hit the rooftops, he had flashed me a look that was...troubled. While his brothers went ahead and left, he hesitated, almost lingered before following them. It seemed as if he was waiting for something, like he was expecting me to do...what? To say something. I found this confusing, what was there to say? Was he expecting me to object to his nightly patrol? Did he expect me to beg to come along? I bit my lip and let the matter go. I just silently continued the kata.

Once we finished practicing it was getting close to seven, and you could already feel the slight stirring of morning chaos. Leo offered to make breakfast, and I remembered the toaster thing that Donnie warned me about, so I offered to help him.

I thought it best that he stirred the pancake batter while I manned the stove, word in the sewers is that he likes to burn things. An akward silence filled the kitchen, it's almost suffocating.

"So...how was patrol?"

Okay, lame attempt, I know. I turned to Leo, his whole body was stiff. What is his deal? He relaxed. "It was good. Not very much action though. How about you? Did you throw any crazy parties while we were gone?"

I giggled. "Well, yeah. I toned it down a lot though, I made sure that a few choice people didn't get too drunk, last time all the designated drivers ended up wasted. That was a mess, I almost didn't shove them out the door in time for you to get back."

He chuckled. I bit my lip and let out a sigh. I let the question fall of my tongue before I lost my nerve, now's a better time than ever. "Could I, maybe...comeoutonpatrolwithyouguysso metime? Maybe? Just a thought. It's not a big deal though."

Leo's eyes were wide and he was struggling to keep his cool. His voice cracked. "What was the question?"

"Could...I maybe, go with you on patrol? Sometime?"

Leo started to scoop some batter onto the now buttered pan. "I would have to ask the guys what they think, but..."

I bit back a smile. He's weakening, I feel a "Yes" coming on!

"...I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

Shell. So close. Well, I at least deserve an explanation, right?

"Why not?"

"It's not that we don't trust you, because we do, and it's not that you can't handle yourself, because you can, and it's not that, uhm. I just, I'm not making any promises."

That got me nowhere.

Leo's face softened and he quietly added, "You might get hurt."

I almost dropped my spatula. Hurt? Me? I've been trained by some of the best! I was trained by Karai herself! And it was extremely brutal stufff, I can take care of myself. I looked at him, he was clearly hoping that I would let the matter drop. No such luck, _Fearless._

The way he has acted when their nightly patrols are mentioned though, it's weird. He seems cautious when the subject is brought up around me, almost...protective.

I looked down at the bubbling batter and flipped the pancake over. He's acting like a... "Dad."

I was so shocked I had said that last word out loud that I actually did drop the spatula. It clattered onto the counter and batter dripped onto the floor. "Oops."

I looked at Leo, who's expression mirrored my own. He blinked a few times before finally saying something. "What?"

I felt my face darken. "Leo. I said, L-Leo." Shell! If I keep stuttering I'll give myself away.

Leo smiled. "No."

My eyebrow shot up. "No? No what?"

"Don't call me Leo."

Now I'm really confused. "O...kay. What am I-"

"It's okay. I want you to call me 'Dad'."

I blinked a few times, letting it all sink in. His words rang in my ears. Finally, his words clicked into my mind and what he said started to make sense.

I smiled and wrapped him into a rib crushing hug. I think I'm going to cry. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you..."

I heard Mikey's voice come from the living room. "I smell PANCAKES!"

I let Leo...sorry, forgot, I let _Dad_ go and set the pancakes on the table. _Uncle_ Mikey came bouncing into the kitchen and grabbed a pancake from the pile. "Hey, Leo, you managed to make something other than charcoal? I'm impressed."

Leo rolled his eyes and started brewing some herbal tea. I sat down with a plate and grabbed a pancake. "Cut him some slack Uncle Mikey. Dad can make edible food if he tries hard enough."

Silence.

Dad smiled to himself. Uncle Mikey just sat there, shocked at my choice of words. I finish my pancake and I stand with my plate and fork, but when I turn, I see an equally shocked Uncle Raph, who must have heard what I said. I chose to ignore them both. "Good morning Uncle Raph."

Uncle Raph looked at Mikey for an explanation, who in turn shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Raph looked at Dad. "Did I miss something?"

I headed to the living area. Let them work things out on there own. I turned on the news and listened to the anchorman rave about a bank robbery. I kept my eyes on the television and called behind me, "Hey Dad! You missed one! Ya know, that wouldn't have happened if you had some extra help..."

"Give it up Kat!"

I sigh. Dads are so over protective.

I smiled. _Dad._

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: IMPORTANT: Please give me feedback about Shadow! (For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, please read the author's note at the end of the previous chapter, it will explain all.)**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Stars Warning:There is blood!

Uncle Raph wasn't too happy about the bank robbery. Tonight they plan on tracking the fugitives down. Too bad I can't come. I went to my room and retrieved the journal from my bookcase. I flipped through the pages, all empty. Here's the problem with journals: they don't tell you where to start! I have so much to say, so much to share, there is so much to write about! And frankly, there is just too little time. I picked up a pencil and chew my bottom lip. If I'm going to start somewhere, I might as well start from the beginning. The story of my life, I plan to write about everything.

I started from the beginning. I poured my heart out onto the pages. I wrote about all of the beatings and the training, both mental and physical. I wrote about Karai, and about my friends. I had friends there, yes. They aren't all bad people.

I jumped when I heard somebody knock on my door. "Kat? I brought you some pizza, you haven't left your room all day."

I looked at the clock. 1:43 pm. Whoa. I closed my journal and put it back on the shelf. "Oh, thanks Uncle Donnie!"

I opened the door and took the plate of pizza from him. He looked over my head into my room. I glanced behind me, then back at him. "I lost myself in my...work."

Donnie smiled and nodded sympathetically. "I know what that's like."

I thanked him again for the pizza before setting it on my nightstand and sitting on my bed. I picked up my stuffed bunny, she had white soft fur. Snowflake. I put her aside and picked up the dog, brown fur with a pink heart in the middle of her tummy, Kiss. I put her down and ate my pizza. I went downstairs and put my plate in the sink. I walked to the dojo and made sure that nobody else was watching.

I set up a few wooden dummies to use for target practice and grabbed a few ninja stars from the rack that held most of the weaponry. I took my stance and practiced my windup a few times, but not releasing. After practicing I released a ninja star, hitting the dummy in the head. I congratulated myself before readying another star. I practiced my windup, but I lost my grip. I felt the sharp edge of the star cut into my hand, I let go of the star and it dropped to the floor, sticky with blood. I yelped in pain and looked at my bloody hand. Tears welled up in my eyes. I clutched my injured hand to my hand and ran out of the dojo, I almost ran into Uncle Raph, who called after me, "Whoa, where's the fire kid?"

I ran until I was standing the the doorway of Uncle Donnie's lab. He was on the phone. "...well if that's what you want, what did Casey say? Yeah, it's hard to picture Casey..."

Donnie cut himself off when he turned and saw me in the doorway. He first looked at my tear soaked face, then he followed the blood smears on my chest to my slit hand. His eyes widened. "April? I-yes, that is a cool name, look, I gotta-yes, bye."

He tossed the phone on his desk and picked me up, he quickly set me on what must serve as a bed and went to work. While he was getting out the emergency kit, he asked me, "What happened?"

"I was in the dojo."

He sighed and looked to the ceiling for help. "And what were you doing in the dojo?"

"Practicing."

He shook his head in exasperation. After wiping the blood off my hands he picked up a bottle of...something, to clean the wound. (I'm a ninja, not a doctor.) He grabbed a cotton ball and damped it with the unknown bottle liquid stuff. "This might sting a little. And what were you praticing with?"

He pressed the cotton ball to my hand, I hissed in pain. How is that stupid stuff supposed to help?!

"I was practicing with ninja stars."

Uncle Donnie started bandaging my hand. "Did you have any adult supervision when doing this?"

"...no."

"I see."

"I can't help it! I needed to practice, if I don't practice, I lose my touch, I lose my touch, I mess up, I mess up, then Dad will see it, Dad sees it, he thinks I'm inexperienced, he thinks I'm inexperienced, I can't come with you on patrol. I feel so cooped up in here! I need out!"

Donnie appeared shocked at my sudden outburst. I shrug my shoulders. "So...what's new with April?"

"She and Casey are considering adopting."

That's new. "Really? Wow. Why? I mean, not that it matters, but where did this all come from?"

Donnie chuckled. "What are you going to tell your father?"

"What?"

He held my mummified hand up to my face. "Your hand. What are you planning on telling him?"

I folded my arms over my chest. "Not the truth. That's for sure."

He sat down next to me. "Why not?"

"What if he thinks that I can't take care of myself? I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"Well, lying to your dad isn't going to work. For starters, he's a walking lie detecter. And he's bound to find out the truth whether he squeezes it out of you or he figures it out on his own, he'll get the truth. So it would be smart to save yourself the trouble and give him the real story up front."

I nodded. "Okay."

He picked me up off the bed and set me down. "You won't tell my dad will you?"

He shook his head. "It isn't my secret to tell. But if he comes to me, I'll tell him the truth."

I nodded. "Okay."

I headed out of his lab, I stopped at the doorway. "Do you ever get scared?"

It gets easier and easier to ask that. Donnie nods. "All the time."

I nodded a goodbye before heading to my room. "Thanks Uncle Don", I call over my shoulder.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: The Shadow thing still remains a suprise! Please vote on that! Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Let's Just Go!

I walked towards the garage, I needed to talk to someone who would be able to know what I'm going through. I saw Uncle Raph working on his bike (again) and I sat next to him. Looking at my bandaged hand, he asked, "What happened?"

"I was cutting some fruit for a snack and the knife slipped. Uncle Don patched me up." I answered without hesitation, I had thought up a cover story before I left my room. Uncle Raph snorted and reached into his belt.

"Then how do ya explain this?" He pulled out a ninja star, stained with dry blood. _My_ dry blood.

"Ya won't be able to hide this or the blood stain in the dojo from your dad, ya know."

Aw, shell. I brought my bandaged hand to my chest. "Uncle Raph, can you do me a favor?"

"I ain't gunna help ya lie to your dad 'bout this."

"No, no, that's not what I was going to say."

"M'kay. Shoot."

"Could you take me to April's? I'd like to talk to her. And I need the fresh air, and I need to...go. Get out. You know? I'll go insane if I don't."

Raph nodded. "Kid, I know exactly what your going through. I'll take ya to visit them. But I'm telling your dad before we leave that you're with me, he'll have a heart attack if I don't."

I looked at my bandaged hand and nodded. Once he moved to go talk to my dad, I ran to my room and grabbed the black jacket and pulled it on me. I yanke the sleeves where they would cover my badage and shoved them into the pockets. Perfect.

I skipped down the stairs and saw Raph and my dad talking. As I came closer, Uncle Donnie came out of his lab and joined into their conversation. Dad's eyes widened at whatever Uncle Donnie had to say, and the conversation appeared to redirect. I cocked my head to the side and continued to approach them.

"...and Shadow. They're really excited about it." Uncle Donnie was finishing what he was saying.

Raph interjected, "Casey Jones, a dad. Man, I fear for the kids' life."

Dad smiled. "April wants us to babysit, our circle of friends keeps growing."

I hadn't noticed Uncle Mikey come up to the group. "So, when do we meet them?"

My eyebrow went up. "Them?"

Four pairs of eyes shifted to me. Donnie nodded. "They adopted twins, a boy and a girl. Mark and Shadow."

"Oh. Do I get to meet them too?"

Mikey beamed. "Of course little dudette!"

Dad's eye ridges knit together. "Wait, before we get too carried away, we need to make some things clear first. We will have to wait for these two to get settled in, then we'll have to be sure that they'll be able to keep a secret. They're just children you know."

"How old are they?"

Uncle Don turned to me. "They are both your age."

"Well, if I'm able to keep a secret, they should be able to also."

Dad shook his head. "It's not that simple."

I tilted my head to the side. "Well, you guys trusted me almost immediately, I didn't have to prove my worth to any of you, and I didn't have to take some kind of test to be allowed into your family. You were all open and accepting, it should be just as easy for these guys."

Uncle Mikey, Donnie, and Raph turned to my dad, as if the next words out of his mouth determined the events of tonight.

Dad seemed, uncertain, for once. He's usually so decisive, he usually knows what's best without having to sit down and think of the pros and cons.

His eyes shifted to the floor. "We'll see."

I put my hands on my hips. "We can trust them. Let's go meet them, it's better they properly meet us than discover us by accident, it's less chaotic this way. We won't have to avoid April and Casey, we won't have to sneek around when we do visit, and I'll be able to keep Matthew and Sharon company."

"That's Mark and Shadow," Uncle Donnie corrected me.

"Right."

I met my father's gaze. He knew that I was not going to be so submissive about this, I don't want to spend another night locked inside. We stood there for a few minutes eye-dualing before his eyes glued on my bandaged hand. **(A/N: "Eye-dualing", that was from... something, aw man! I can't remember what story I was reading! MarMarBinks came up with that word I believe...it's a word that is mentioned in a story that's on my favorites list I think, I'm pretty sure MarMarBinks came up with that word...maybe... anyways, it wasn't me! That should totally be a word!)** Dad's eyes widened slightly, he stepped forward and gently but firmly grasped my injured hand. His eyes widened even more when he saw small, faint dry blood that stained the bandage. "What happened?"

"It was an accident. Uncle Donnie took care of it."

"What happened?"

I bit my lip and refused to look away. Dad's eyes pierced mine. "I was practicing in the dojo and I slipped up. It's nothing major."

Dad's eyes transformed from accusing to concerned. "I don't want you using equipment in there unsupervised. And it might even be best if you had someone in there with you even when you aren't using equipment. You might sprain something when practicing, someone should be there to look after you."

I scoffed. I'm not a little girl who needs to be babysat. But whatever. "Fine. Now can we go meet Marcus and Susan?"

"Mark and Shadow." Donnie corrected me again.

"Yeah, those guys."

Uncle Raph interrupted whatever my dad was about to say. "Let's just go before it gets to be their bedtime." And with that, my three uncles headed towards the front entrance.

By the look my dad has on his face, I can tell it's going to be one crazy night.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: I shall do my best to update frequently, I have school ya know, and my mom only lets me on the computer for a measly 30 minutes...review please!**

**And yes, I couldn't make up my mind about Shadow's gender, so I compromised.**


	10. Chapter 10 Enchanted

This is the life.

I glide across the rooftops, keeping perfect time with my dad. Of course, it's obvious that they've slowed down tonight on my account, I'm not stupid.

But at least I'm out.

I slithered down the fire escape to the window where we would enter the apartment. I wonder what they're like. Are they like me? Do they feel like they can't be accepted?

I shake my head. Human adoption is way different than assasin breeding.

I turn to my dad, he peers into the window, April waves him in, I wait for my uncles to all slip through before I follow them. I've never really met someone my age. I stand behind my dad. April is blabbering about what she's explained to them so far, and that they promised they wouldn't tell. Casey says something about kids having vivid enough imaginations that turtles won't be that scary.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place._

April nervously walked out of the living room, calling to her new kids. She soon after came back into the room leading a dark haired girl with soft curls and a shaggy haired boy, whose hair wasa sandy blonde. Both had green eyes, that were now widened with amazement, shock, and a little bit of fear.

_Walls of insencerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

I step out from behind my dad. Two pairs of green eyes lock onto me. I take a small step forward, slowly, I don't want to scare them. I smile, they need to know I won't hurt them. "Hi. I'm Katsumi. Call me Kat."

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your sillhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

Mark looks at his sister before stretching out a hand to greet me. "I'm Mark." He nods to his sister, "This is Shadow."

I slip my bandaged hand into his, he gently shakes my hand, not wanting to hurt me. How thoughtful. His eyebrows knit together. "What happened?"

"Malfunction in use of weaponry. No biggie."

I turn to Shadow and shake her hand. She smiles. "It's nice to meet you."

...

Karai snapped her head to her visitor. "You're sure?"

"Positive. My men claim to have seen her, she has obviously been taught well. I thought I would come and offer my services."

Karai's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. "What is it you want from me in exchange?"

"Just some simple upgrades to our security and stock. You should be able to handle that. I help search and report of my findings on the girl, you protect us and support our necessities. And we will do the same for you. Call it a temporary alliance if you will."

Karai stepped towards him, her voice dripping with venom. "Don't think that this changes anything. Once I have the girl, you and your gang-"

Hun held up a hand and cut her off. "I wouldn't expect anything to be different. I understand this is temporary."

Karai held out a hand, which Hun took. "Good."

Hun smiled. "What would you like to be done first?"

...

Not twenty minutes after the introductions, Katsumi, Shadow, and Mark were laughing and talking about...pancakes. Kids. I shook my head and turn back to April, who was re-telling the story of what happened when they first brought the kids home, she's also talking about how to decorate their rooms.

_The playful conversation starts _

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you._

I glance at Katsumi. She and Mark are playfully teasing each other, they seem to be arguing about which is the stronger gender, oh boy. This is going to be interesting.

...

"Girls don't fight! They play with dolls and lipstick."

This guy was pushing it. "Oh really? I could take you on any day of the week and you would be out like a light in under five minutes! Girls rule, boys drool."

Mark leans foward. "Oh yeah?"

I lean foward and place my hands on my hips. "Yeah."

"Pfft. Prove it."

Shadow holds up her hands. "Guys, this is stupid. Let it go. Kat's right, girls rule and boys drool, that's just how things are, we can't change the balance of nature, so let's just change the subject."

I didn't listen to what she was saying, I was too busy readying myself. Mark's eyebrow went up. "So you want to play it this way, eh?"

...

I was shaking my head while Mikey talked about paint colors with April, when I heard a loud thud and a yell behind me. I snapped to attention and ran into the living room, where I saw Katsumi with Mark pinned beneath her, Shadow was doubled over in laughter, and Mark was begging for mercy.

I straightened, folded my arms across my plastron, assuming my "You're-so-busted" stance.

I cleared my throat, gaining Katsumi's attention. She didn't let Mark up though. Mark followed her gaze and fell silent, even Shadow had composed herself.

"What seems to be the problem?" I eyed Mark. He turned from me and addressed Katsumi. "What's the big idea?"

Katsumi grinned. "Pinned you. I win." She then stuck her tongue out at him.

Mark struggled beneath her weight. "Let me up!"

She stood and held out a hand to help him up. Mark sat up and looked at the hand as if it offended him and stood up on his own. "I let you win. Besides, I'm not allowed to hit a _girl_. They're too delicate."

By this time, all three of my brothers, April, and Casey were there, putting the pieces together. Mikey's eyes were wide and wild with amusement. Donnie had a calculating glint in his eye. And Raph was looking at Mark, then at Kat, his gaze danced from one to the other, when something in his eyes clicked, and he smirked mischeviously. Uh oh. I'm not sure I want to know what's going through his head.

"What is the meaning of this?" I re-gain control of the situation.

Mark folded his arms and defensively retorted, "She started it."

Katsumi smiled. "Ladies don't start fights, but they sure as shell can finish them!"

I sighed. There wasn't much I could really do. I looked at Katsumi. "We'll finish this at home. It's getting late enough as it is, you should all be in bed."

All three gazes fell. Shadow looked at Katsumi. "Aww. Do you really have to go?"

"My dad says so, so I better listen."

Shadow looked to the ground. "Okay. It was nice meeting you." Shadow opened her arms for a hug. Katsumi hesitated, but smiled and hugged her. "I'll be back to play again soon."

"Be sure to check out that show I was telling you about."

"I will."

She then turned to Mark, who glared at her. Shadow looked between the two. "Oh come on guys! Hug it out already and get over it."

Mark looked at Katsumi, his face turned slightly...pink? He gave her a look of disgust. "I'm not gunna hug _her_, she has cooties!"

Shadow clearly just wanted them to be friends. "Come _on_ you guys, just hug it out."

Katsumi sighed and looked at Shadow. Then she turned and pulled Mark into a hug before he could object. I saw his face turn red quickly. My eyes narrowed. Shadow didn't seem to notice her brother's flustered state. She smiled triumphantly.

When my daughter pulled away I saw that her face was also darker than usual.

I shake my head and dismiss it for now. "Come Katsumi, it's late."

She nodded. "Bye Mark."

...

"Bye Mark." I turned and started to follow my dad. April was cleaning the kitchen, Casey was standing next to Uncle Raph, they were engaged in a conversation that had them both grinning like idiots from ear to ear, and they were whispering. Do I want to know?

Uncle Donnie and Mikey probably left already, Mikey has a marathon he doesn't wan to miss and Donnie most likely has some work to do.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and face Mark. He sratched the back of his head. "After you check out my sister's cartoon, if you have some free time, you should listen to this really awesome band: 'Cradle of Filth', it's one of my favorties, you might like it."

I smile and nod. "Cradle of Filth'. Okay, I'll look them up."

He nodded. "See ya'."

He turned and headed to his room. I turn back towards the window and see my Uncle Raph looking at me with a knowing smirk on his face. Casey was next to him chuckling and shaking his head. I shrug my shoulders. "What?"

Casey slips away. I look at Casey's retreating form and then back at Raph. "Well?"

Raph smiled. "You like him."

_That_ caught me off guard. I was about to ask who "him" was, but I knew better. I felt my face warm up. "No I don't!"

"Whatever kid. We need to get home."

With that, he slipped out the window. I followed close behind him.

_This night is sparkling _

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you knew _

_I was enchanted to meet you_

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Aw, love fluff! Anyways, please review! Thanks to all who are following this story, thanks for reading! :D**

**Lyrics in italics "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift**


	11. Chapter 11 The Talk

I stand in the middle of the dojo, sweat streaming down my face. I was high on adrenaline and pancakes from this morning. He was barely trying and here I was about to collapse. My dad watched from the sidelines as I lunged for Uncle Raph, of course he dodged easily. Great.

I whip around and face him again. Loose strands of hair stuck to my face. Dad nodded. "That's enough for today. Katsumi, please come and see me."

I dabbed the back of my neck with a towel and followed my dad into what would be considered Splinter's meditation room, this is where he spends most of his time at least.

The paper doors close behind me and I sit on the mat. "What's up Dad?"

"How's the hand doing?"

I held up my bandaged hand and wiggled my fingers. "Better than it was."

"That's good."

Silence.

I looked at my dad, still waiting for him to say what it was he called me in here for.

Silence still.

I squirmed in discomfort. I looked at my dad with expectation, he fidgeted, he opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it and sighed in frustration.

Okay, this isn't normal.

I waited.

Silence.

I clapped my hands together. "Well, if that's it then, I should go-"

"No, please stay. There's something I need to talk to you about."

I shrugged. "Okay, go ahead."

Dad closed his eyes and took in a long, deep breathe. "Well, Katsumi, you're at that age where you are starting to go through changes, and you will start developing into a young woman. I think it's time I had a talk with you about..." Dad paused. He shifted uncomfortably. "Um, about puberty."

"Puberty?"

"Yes."

Puberty? What? I wasn't taught...unless, he means...I was taught what human girls go through, but I'm not human, so...

I gulped.

"I don't want to have this talk."

Dad forced a tight smile. "Neither do I. But-"

"You know Dad, this has been fun, but maybe this could wait until later. Much, much later."

Dad looked at the door. "Maybe it'd be better if your Uncle Donnie-"

"No! No, okay, I'll listen. Continue."

It's going to be a long talk. Ugh.

"Look, um, I've already had the majority of this talk already."

"So I guess when spring comes around you'll know what to expect, what to watch out for, and how to handle it?"

Huh? What is he talking about? "What happens in spring that's so important?"

Dad cleared his throat. "For animals, it's mating season, and you're part turtle, so you'll be affected by it."

Mating season. Mating?! "Seriously Dad? I'm NINE YEARS old for crying out loud! I have no desire for...um, I don't even want to think about... I mean... C'mon! I'm nine!"

"I understand. But, that's around the age that turtles start going through...this. You might start feeling more emotional, or needy."

Dad looked at the ground for a moment. "You said you were already given this talk, what exactly were you told?"

"I was told what human girls go through."

"Okay, then think of going through mating season like menstruation, except it comes only once a year and it lasts for about a month."

Wow. That sucks.

"Okay. Are we done?"

Usually this is a mother-daughter/father-son conversation, I reeeallly want to get out of this.

"Almost. Something you might want to watch out for is churring."

"Churring?"

"Churring. It's a sound that turtles make when they're, um...", Dad looked at the ground for help again, "Excited."

Ew.

"Okay. Are we done?"

"I-yes, you may go."

It took all of my self control to not run out of the room. But once I was around the corner, I ran to the bathroom to take a nice, long, refreshing shower. I need to clear my head.

...

I am traumatized. I shuffle to my sketchbook and grab some colored pencils before going to work. I wish I could just forget what happened, I learned some things that I really didn't want to learn. Like, churring. And "that time of the year", or mating season.

Ugh.

I shake my head free of those thoughts and continue to draw. I wonder what Shadow and Mark are doing right now?

I continue to draw the outline and details of the three faces on my paper. I add some green, black, sandy blonde shades, and the mark the date and sit back to admire my artwork.

I hold the pad out in front of me and look at Shadow, her eyes are squeezed shut and she's laughing, in the middle, there's me, I'm laughing too, my arms are wrapped around my middle, Shadow's arm is wrapped around my shoulder. Mark is on the other side of me, his head was thrown back and he was also laughing, one of his hands rested on my shoulder, the other he was using to cover his eyes as he laughed.

I flashed a satisfied smile and put away my pencils and pad.

I grab my journal and open it to where I left off. I continued writing my story, the story off me. Me. Not Karai, not the Shreddar, not my dad, I hold the pen, I decide what comes next in my story.

And it feels amazing.

So...just, amazing.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! I hope that you are enjoying the story. The chapter where someone discovers Kat's journal will be coming soon. :D**

**I am sorry that this chapter is shorter... :/**

**This was made longer for RoseBlackDragon, the thing is, I'm not sure if I did that great of a job, akward father-daughter conversations are hard to write for me. O.O**

**But, hope you're satisfied anyways. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Watching Over

"Wow! This is amazing!" Shadow's eyes bulged and she spun around, taking in the lair. After one month of visiting April and Casey's apartment every other night, my dad finally agreed to let Shadow and Mark come over here for a change.

I giggled. "If you like this so much, you should see the dojo! It's so cool!"

This got Mark's attention. "Do they have ninja weapons and things like that?"

"Of course!"

"Cool!"

I ran towards the dojo. "It's this way!"

After more oohs and aahs and giving the complete tour, we finally settled down in my room. Shadow looked through my bookcase. "Polar Express?"

"It's one of Mikey's favorites."

"I see."

Mark walked over and fingered the journal. "What's this?"

My eyes bulged and I stepped in front of Mark, blocking him from the book shelf, "Oh, it's just something I'm working on. It's kind of personal..."

"Oh..."

"Hey! Maybe we could see if the guys want to watch a movie!"

Shadow's eyes lit up. "Speaking of movies, I can not wait till I can see 'Pitch Perfect'!"

"I haven't heard of it, is it good?"

"I think so."

...

After the girls had left, Mark still silently lingered. He looked at the leather journal again. 'What's in there that is so important?'

He thought about reading it, but he didn't want to break Kat's trust.

Mark surrendered to his curiosity and pulled the book off of the shelf.

...

Shadow held up a movie. "What about Knight and Day? That's a good one."

Nobody disagreed, so Shadow put the disk in the dvd player. She sat down next to me on the couch. She looked around. "Have you seen Mark?"

"Yeah, he's-" I looked around for him. "He's, uh, I don't know. Where is he?"

...

Mark had closed the book after reading the first few pages. He felt utterly sick for looking in something so personal of his friend. He didn't need to know this stuff, this journal held all of her deepest darkest secrets about her past.

He opened the book and started where he left off.

_'I would be beaten daily, even though I followed orders perfectly. They said they were just reminding me who's in charge. I would cry myself to sleep every night, I had nightmares, but thing about it is, when I woke up, I had to go out and live my nightmares. They never ended. I'm supposed to kill Leonardo, but I don't want to hurt him. He may be my 'enemy', but he's blood. He's the only thing I have._

_I still have trouble sleeping, wondering if they will find me and take me away from my new life. I have an amazing family, and great friends._

_I still sometimes cry myself to sleep. I don't think anyone notices, and if they do, they don't say anything. I-'_

"Mark? The movies starting!"

Kat's voice snapped him back to reality. He put the journal back where he'd found it and went downstairs.

...

After watching two or three movies, Shadow had fallen asleep. Her head rested on my shoulder. I looked down, Mark had been silent through all the movies. He was sitting on a pillow on the floor. His mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Mark, are you okay?"

He didn't respond. "Mark?"

He looked up at me. "Are you talking to me?"

"Um, yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He waited a few seconds before adding, "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"You know, are you okay? How are things?"

He's confusing me. His eyes were begging for the truth, but why was he asking me this? "I'm fine. Everything's great."

"Everything?"

"Mark, what's this about?"

He looked down to the ground refusing to look at me. "You just looked really tired, that's all."

I raised an eyebrow, but did not reply. I sat back on the couch. April and Casey came in saying it was time to go. Casey picked up the sleeping Shadow and carried her towards the lair entrance. I stood up and stretched. "Well, see you later Mark."

Mark stood up, and before my mind could register what was happening, he had me wrapped in a hug.

I was so shocked that for a few moments I felt like a dead fish. I pulled away. "What was that for? I thought I had cooties?"

"You know, you can tell me and Shadow anything, right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes... Mark, you're acting really strange, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, just...fine. Just out of curiosity, about what time to you go to bed?"

That's a strange question. "My dad's been making me go to bed at ten if we aren't visiting you."

"Okay. See ya'."

And they were gone.

What was_ that_ all about?

...

It had been two weeks since their first visit to the lair, and Mark was still hung up on what he read. He shook his head and went to his closet. He grabbed a hooded jacket and put it on. He headed towards his bedroom window after locking his door shut.

He slipped out and started climbing the fire escape down to the ground. He started walking the route to the turtles' lair.

...

I ran a brush through my hair and put on my bunny slippers. They were another gift from Uncle Mikey, they're so soft, they help me relax. I looked at a poster on my wall, it's written in Japanese, it says "If you are not willing, nobody can help you. If you are determined, nobody can stop you."

It's one of my favorite quotes. I hear my bedroom door quickly open and shut. I turn around.

"Mark?"

Mark was leaning against my door, gulping in air. I ran over to him. "Mark, what are you doing here?"

Mark glared at me and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh! I'm not here."

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, yes you are, second of all, why are you here? Do you realize what time it is?"

"It's almost ten. And I'm here because... um, I'm just bored. So, um, you won't tell anyone I was here, will you?"

"It's against the law to harbor criminals."

Mark rolled his eyes and walked over to a bean bag and sat down. "I'm just here to check up on things that's all. Do you realize how hard it is to sneak past ninjas? I'm worried they might already know I'm here..."

"Oh great. So now you'll get me in trouble too."

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." I sat down on my bed. "Um...so... you never told me what was going on. The last time you were here you were acting strange. Is everything okay?"

Mark looked at me. Then he stood up and walked over to the book case. He took the journal off the shelf and brought it over to me. "You said this was something you're working on, what is it exactly?"

I took the journal and set it in my lap. "It's sort of like an autobiography I guess. The story of me."

"Could you read what you have so far?"

"You wouldn't be interested. And it's my bedtime... you shouldn't even be here you know."

"You won't fall asleep anyways. I thought I could keep you company."

"What do you mean?"

A lump started to form in my throat.

Mark sat down on the end of my bed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I sighed. "I could use the company. Just don't tell anyone anything."

Mark nodded. "Okay. You look exhausted."

He stood up and headed to turn off the main lights. "Turn on the lamp."

I reached over to the lamp on my nightstand and flipped it on. Then Mark turned off the main lights. He sat down on the bean bag. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"Thanks."

I slept much easier that night.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Haunted

That was five months ago. I've gotten much stronger since then, but so has New York's criminal underworld. Mark continues to come and talk to me at night, sometimes he'd bring a good book to read or tell a story. Nobody suspected anything, and if they did, they sure didn't show it. I've gotten better about falling asleep, so the rare occasions when Mark couldn't come (whether it was because of suspicious parents, grounding, or he had homework, etc.), I did pretty good.

Dad's gotten to where he let's me come out on patrol, but this only happens once every two weeks. I have a feeling that's about to change though, Foot ninjas have mysteriously vanished, word has it they've gone back to Japan for unknown reasons. Which means that they're building up their empire, making themselves stronger, growing, expanding, making plans. This also means, that if even one foot ninja shows his face, it's all hands on deck (except for me of course) and everyone will be on high alert.

When this happens, Mark and Shadow will have to move down here with us, while Casey and April keep look out in the surface world for anything suspicious. Yes, it'll be that dangerous. I know all of this because I've heard my Dad talk with Master Splinter, if there's any chance that the Foot is building itself up, we need to have a plan to keep everyone safe, and apparently, part of that plan is locking the children up from all of humanity.

Mark and Shadow can't be seen with us, we can't be seen with them, and nobody can know that the Jones have any children in their care, the Foot will target them.

I've grown in my training with my father, I'm not as helpless and clumsy, but I'm still nowhere near my dad's level.

I sigh and walk into the kitchen. I smile when I smell the herbal tea that's already brewing. I love herbal tea, I think I might have an addiction...

I walk towards the counter and put some bread in the toaster. A tickle rises in my chest and I instinctively bring my hand to my face as I start to cough. I put my other hand to my forehead, which is now throbbing.

Donnie looks up from his book. "Are you okay?"

I clear my throat. "I think so."

I shivered. It was drafty in the sewer for some reason today. I went to go find a blanket.

After finding a blanket and wrapping it around my arms, I sat down on the couch next to Mikey. "Hey Uncle Mikey."

Mikey didn't take his eyes off his video game. "Hey little dudette. What's up?"

I craned my neck back. "The ceiling."

"Nice."

Things have finally settled down for me, at least, I'm definitely doing better than I was. The dreams are less frequent, but they still remind me of what was past, and what is supposed to come. I think everything will be fine though, nothing Karai can do or say will make me want to leave this life.

I look behind me from my spot on the couch. Master Splinter is most likely meditating. I enjoy talking to him, he has some interesting stories to tell, and he always has some words of wisdom to share.

I stand up and head over to Master Splinter's room, where he usually meditates. I slide the door open. "Master Splinter?"

Splinter has a lit match in his hand and is currently lighting a lavender scented candle. "Good morning, Katsumi. How are you doing today?"

"Super good and getting better with every day. How are you?"

"I am getting better with each sunrise as well. Are you settling in?"

I sit down on the bamboo mat. "Yes, I feel right at home here now. Things are coming together nicely for me."

"I am happy to hear that." Splinter stands in front of me, his eyes are worried. "And your visions? What of them?"

I sigh and bow my head. "Not good. They're less frequent, but stronger, and more intense, and much more...disturbing. I've done everything I can to shake this burden off, but nothing helps. I...don't think there is anything I can do to...stop my nightmares from becoming reality."

Splinter puts his soft paw on my shoulder. "Have faith, child. And hope. Everything will work itself out, your father would never let anything bad happen to you or this family."

"I know." I force a smile, hoping it looks believable. If I can't stop what is coming, I can at least lead them to believe that I'm okay. They deserve that much. But not all the luck, faith, and hope in this world can stop what's coming.

...

It was only 8 at night and it was already pitch black. The four turtles leaped from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the piers. There's word that something big is going down at the docks tonight, and they weren't about to miss it.

They all slinked into the shadows, looking out towards the boats. Donnie held his binoculars to his face, Leo squinted. "What do you see Donnie?"

Donnie's eyes widened. "It's them, the Foot, they seem to be transporting canisters of... oh, shell... Guys, we've got a huge problem."

Donnie stood up, the turtles stood as well. Raph was getting impatient. "Spit it out Don!"

Donnie's eyes were still glued on the boats. "They're transporting mutagen. Similar to the kind that mutated us, but it seems they've upgraded it. I'm not sure what kind of damage it can do..."

And then they were running. Straight towards the dock. Leo started barking orders. "Mikey, call April and Casey, tell them to take Mark and Shadow down to the lair until we get back. Donnie, find whatever information you can on this ooze. Raph, you're with me. We'll pose as a distraction. Find Karai if you can and take her down."

...

_You and I walk a fragile line..._

I knew this would happen. The panic written on April and Casey's faces were enough to tell me what I feared. They're back, and they're preparing to fight for me.

_I have known it all this time..._

Apparently, they have mutagen with them, different, stronger, more dangerous.

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break..._

Shadow's bunking with me in my room, she seems scared. I smile and squeeze her hand. "Relax, just think of this as a major slumber party."

Shadow squeezed my hand back. "It doesn't feel like a party to me."

I nodded in understanding. "I know. Same here."

Mark knocked on the door. "Girls? Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Mark stepped in my room. "Um, when do you think they'll be back?"

I sighed. "Soon, hopefully."

_Its getting dark and it's all too quiet..._

_And I can't trust anything now..._

I have to be strong for them, at least pretend that everything will be okay. I've known this was coming my whole life, how could I have been so stupid? I should've known. I might not ever see my friends or family again once they find me.

_And it's coming over you..._

_Like it's all a big mistake..._

I stand up, hugging myself. I look where my journal is on my bookcase.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath..._

_Won't lose you again..._

_Something's made your eyes go cold..._

I pick it up off the shelf. I run my fingers over the leather cover. There's only one way to save them. There's only one way to stop this.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this..._

I look at Shadow and Mark, I blink back the tears forming in my eyes. I open the book and scribble a not inside the front cover, my last words to my friends and family. I shut the book and place in on my nightstand. I pick up Mr. Nobody and give him one last squeeze.

_I thought I had you figured out..._

_Something's gone terribly wrong..._

I put Mr. Nobody next to the journal. I look at Mark. "Thank you for helping out, with my sleeping problem." I turn to Shadow. "Thanks for always being there. I'll be right back."

Only when I'm safely out of my room do I let the tears fall.

_You're all I wanted..._

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone..._

I pick up the pace, I'm now sprinting to the dojo. I stop in front of the racks of weaponry. I grab ninja stars and strap them to my legs. I make sure my belt, mask, shin guards, and wrist guards are secure. I check my elbow and knee pads as well.

I secure a set of small knives into my belt, I secure some light bombs and smoke pellets to my person. I finally grab a katana and sheath it on my back.

I give the lair one last look before running out.

_Can't turn back now I'm haunted..._

**~To Be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Please review!**

**Song in italics is "Haunted" by Taylor Swift.**


End file.
